Yume no Tobira (The Road to Our Dreams)
by IzukiShun05
Summary: Takahashi Shira, a female basketball player that joins the Seirin basketball team for unknown reasons. What could be her purpose in joining the basketball team? And why is she such a very mysterious player? It seems like Akashi knows something else too. Is there something she is hiding? I won't pair my own OC to any characters unless you guys want me to.
1. Chapter 1

translation _The Road to Our Dreams_

Takahashi Shira, a female basketball player that joins the Seirin basketball team for unknown reasons. What could be her purpose in joining the basketball team? And why is she such a very mysterious player? Is there something she is hiding? I won't pair my own OC to any characters unless you guys want me to.

* * *

 ** _Who says girls can't play basketball with guys?_**

A girl with white hair and blazing amber eyes thought as she walked around the school grounds of Seirin.

 ** _A promising team._**

 ** _Teamwork._**

 ** _This would be fun._**

 ** _A member of the Generation of Miracles named Kuroko Tetsuya._**

 ** _The miracle who is not a miracle named Kagami Taiga._**

 ** _I wonder what is it like to play with them as teammates?_**

The girl smirked to herself as she silently continued to walk and stopped when she saw the basketball court.

 **Definitely fun indeed.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Nee, nee! Is it true?"_

 _"What is?"_

 _"There was a girl who joined the basketball team."_

 _"Ehh? I didn't know that! Since when?"_

 _"Just this morning, I heard the teachers discussing about it when I submitted my papers in Japanese History."_

Hyuuga raised an eye brow as he heard some students talked about it.

As far as he remembers, there wasn't any basketball team for girls.

'Maybe someone started a girls' basketball team while we were busy for the winter cup.'

Without thoughts about the topic, the captain of the Seirin team went to the basketball courts.

* * *

"Guys! I have an announcement to make." Aida Riko, the coach of the basketball club said as she blew her whistle. "This summer, seven schools were chose by the Basketball Association to participate in the Summer League and Seirin is chosen well!"

"YOSH!" The members of the Seirin team shouted happily.

"What are the other schools that were chosen?" Furihata asked.

"Kajou, Touou, Rakuzan, Shuutoku, Yosen and Teiko." Riko said with a frown.

"Teiko? But... who are the representatives for Teiko?" Izuki asked, shocked and confused at the same time.

"We are." Kuroko said.

"Kuroko...?" Kagami said and everyone gave the teal haired boy a confused look.

"The schools that will go against each other will be Rakuzan, Shuutoku, Touou, Yosen, Kaijou and Seirin. The winner will face Teiko, which is consisted of the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko said. "That means, we can join our current teams but you will face us once the winner has been decided."

"The thought of facing the Generation of Miracles in one team sounds exciting but... Do you really have to be there?" Kagami asked.

"I have no choice, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said with a smile.

Hyuuga sighed. "Well, if we want to win against the schools and face the Generation of Miracles, let's triple our training menu!"

"AA!" With that, everyone prepared to leave to start training when...

"I still haven't dismissed you." Riko said, earning confused looks from her team. "We have a new member that joined the team this morning."

 _"There was a girl who joined the basketball team."_

"Takahashi-san?" Riko said as she looked at the direction of the entrance of the court, which everyone followed.

Standing there was a 152.5 cm (5 ft) tall girl with waist-long white hair that was tied in low twin-tails and had sharp blazing amber brown eyes. She looked at them with a soft yet calculating look before smiling at them.

"I'm Takahashi Shira. Class 1-A." Shira said as she bowed at them.

"A girl?!" Kagami shouted as he pointed at her.

"Pointing at someone is rude, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said though he looked at shocked and as confused as Kagami.

"I read the rules of anything related to basketball and the teams. I found no rule regarding girls aren't allowed to join the guys' basketball team." Shira said.

"Well, that's true..." Hyuuga said before smiling at her. "Welcome to the team."

She smiled before entering the court and stood beside Riko.

"Nee, what position are you usually in?" Koganei asked.

"Point Guard." Shira said, smiling at Koganei.

"Point Guard?" Riko said as she gave Shira a confused look. "But your records say that you're a three pointer player."

"EHHHH?!" The other members said.

"It's true." Shira said. "But I'm much more useful as a Point Guard."

More questions were about to be asked when Riko blew her whistle in order to start practice.

Hyuuga," Izuki said as he looked at the three pointer.

"What is it, Izuki?" Hyuuga asked.

"I used to be indecisive, but now I'm not sure..." Izuki said, smiling at Hyuuga.

"One more joke, Izuki I swear-" Hyuuga's sentence was cut off by a quiet laugh.

The other members could only stare at the white haired teen as she laughed.

"Wh-what?" Shira said between her chuckles.

"You found it funny?" Koganei asked.

"Yeah." Shira said, smiling at them innocently. "There was this book I was reading about anti-gravity and you know what? I could never put it down."

Izuki and the others blinked before Izuki started laughing and the others groaned.

"Great. Another one..." Hyuuga mumbled.

"Finally! Someone who understands my puns and jokes!" Izuki said happily.

"I'm not the type to joke around all day." Shira said. "Nee, Kagami-kun. Kuroko-kun. Let's have a small match?"

"You bet!" Kagami said excitedly while Kuroko smiled at her.

* * *

"Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun won't win against her." Riki said as she watched Kagami dibbled the ball.

"What do you mean, Riko?" Hyuuga said with a confused look.

"It's true that Takahashi-san is a three pointer and she says she's more of a Point Guard..." Riko said. "But she's not the Child of the Gods for nothing."

"Child of the Gods?" Hyuuga asked, raising an eyebrow with the nickname. "What do you mean?"

"T-this stance!" Izuki suddenly said.

When Hyuuga looked at the three players, he noticed the way Shira was standing. And by the looks of it she was about to shoot. But not just any shoot...

A swift but very soft swish was heard before the ball disappeared midair and reappeared when it was on the hoop, the ball going in effortlessly.

"...Phantom Shoot..." Furihata said, eyes wide as they all looked at the female player.

"Not just any Phantom Shoot. It was the perfect level of Kuroko's Phantom shoot." Riko said. "Takahashi Shira can use anyone's moves by just watching them, just like Kise Ryouta. However, unlike Kise-kun, she doesn't just copy it. She can use the moves to their perfect level."


End file.
